Language skills of children begin when they are very young. A number of studies reinforce the notion that it is crucial to begin allowing children to explore language in the early years. It is also beneficial to create in a child interest and excitement in exploring language.
There are a great many tools for teaching young children language and/or arithmetic skills, such as various types of board games etc. However, technology is rapidly growing and becoming part of everyone's everyday world, including young children. Combining educational language skills tools with technological advances such as computers is a natural evolution. Computerized versions of various language tools are also known in the art but many of them are contrived, artificial environments where neither the parents nor the child is an active participant in customizing the tool.
Electronic learning games and toys are known. However, many of these are highly inflexible and restrictive in their use.